


Neko Neko no mi: Ghost Cat

by PaperFox19



Series: Straw Hat Zoan [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Furry, M/M, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Mythical zoan fruits are said to have the power of a zoan, and the skills of a paramecia, Luffy learns this well when he gains the power of the Ghost Cat. He can turn into a cat, but has ghost powers as well, he can also use a bell that can summon spirits from the other side. His powers might be seen as superior to Perona's as his claws can also scratch the intangible which is a threat to logias as well.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Smoker
Series: Straw Hat Zoan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/258442
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	1. Power of Straw Hat Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Neko Neko Fruit: Ghost Cat

Mythical zoan fruits are said to have the power of a zoan, and the skills of a paramecia, Luffy learns this well when he gains the power of the Ghost Cat. He can turn into a cat but has ghost powers as well, he can also use a bell that can summon spirits from the other side. His powers might be seen as superior to Perona's as his claws can also scratch the intangible which is a threat to logias as well.

Chapter 1 Power of Straw Hat Luffy

Mythical zoan were rare but known to be some of the most powerful kinds of devil fruits, not only having the beastly power of a zoan but also a unique power attributed to that of the paramecia. Monkey D. Luffy knew this pretty well as he had eaten the Neko Neko no mi Model Ghost Cat. He had dreams of becoming a pirate, so even though he lost the ability to swim, he trained and worked hard for years to hone his powers so he could be a strong captain.

-x-

In Loguetown one could find White Chase Smoker, a marine captain who chose to be stationed in this town. The place of the Beginning and the End. It was the place where Gol D. Roger was born and where he died, and he set off a chain of events that became the Great Pirate Era. In his dying breath, he drove countless souls to the sea.

Thanks to his efforts he’s brought down countless pirates, arrogant trash just looking to cause trouble. He brought some peace to the town but some didn’t like him. Hard to run a tavern for pirates, a weapons shop, and the like when someone is catching your clients. Pirates in the East Blue flocked to Loguetown before heading into the Grand Line, a form of respect or some kind of tradition. Smoker didn’t care, he captured them all, often stating if you wanted to get into the Grand Line you had to get past him.

His men were shocked at how easy Smoker handled the riffraff, with his logia devil fruit it seemed there wasn’t any common pirate that could stop him. For Smoker, it was just another day, he was relaxing in his office, the room filled with smoke. Little did he know a strange cat was about to cross his path.

“Captain Smoker sir!” one of his men opened the door. “We have a report!”

“What is it?” He heard Smoker’s voice but couldn’t see the man through the thick cloud of smoke.

“We’ve received intelligence that Monkey D. Luffy and his crew is arriving at Loguetown today.”

“Monkey D. Luffy?” he heard some shuffling. “Is he some kind of big shot?”

“He is a Rookie Pirate, but in the short time he’s been a pirate he’s obtained the highest bounty in the East Blue and has taken down other pirate groups.”

“Pirates fighting other pirates, not so surprising.”

“We’ve done some digging into him since he obtained his bounty, HQ wanted to know what we were up against. We have reports that he attacked a marine base and rescued the savage bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro and made him a part of his crew.” Smoker had a feeling that was a marine report, from what he heard, the commander of that base was corrupt and was terrorizing the people. He had been taken down around the same time Monkey D. Luffy attacked the base. “A report from a marine ship that answered a distress call from an island reported that Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and an unknown orange-haired woman picked a fight with the Clown Pirates over territory dispute. However, the Mayor claimed that they had saved their village from the Clown Pirates, even leaving some of Buggy’s treasure behind so they could make repairs.”

The marine laughed. “I’m sure he misunderstood, marines noted that their mayor had been knocked out and that the captain confessed to doing it. They probably just left behind some treasure when the villagers chased them off.”

“So these pirates took on Buggy the Clown and his crew but ran away from citizens who’ve been terrorized by these pirates, even leaving behind some treasure. Does that sound right to you soldier?” Smoker asked.

“Oh um...” he looked over the reports, and it did seem odd.

“Never mind, carry on.”

“Yes, we received a report from Fullbody and got a description of their ship. He claims the crew had attacked him and allowed a prisoner to escape their ship. His report noted that two other bounty hunters and a long-nosed individual had joined the Straw Hat crew.” Smoker had doubts about this, he knew Fullbody he was an arrogant bastard, quick to anger, and often ignored his duties to flaunt his money and status. “We received a call from the Baratie about a pirate attack, and we thought it was Straw Hat, but the cooks clarified it was Don Krieg.”

“Krieg, I thought his lot ran straight to the Grand Line?”

“He did, but he ran into Hawkeye Mihawk and his fleet was wiped out. Interviews with the chefs claim that Mihawk had followed Krieg, but was challenged by Roronoa Zoro. We tried to contact Mihawk for a statement but he said he was busy and refused to answer any questions.”

“Damn warlords, no matter what the government thinks they are still pirates.”

“We rounded up Krieg’s men and interrogated them, they had attacked the Baratie and tried to take it over, the Straw Hats were there and it seems Straw Hat Luffy defeated Don Krieg. He also interfered with a marine plan to bring down the Pirate Arlong, and he’s suspected of destroying a marine ship.” Arlong was actually a serious threat, he had gained a bounty after coming to the East Blue with his men, but it was suspicious how quiet things were around him. He had a hunch that Arlong was buying marines off, he couldn’t prove it but it was a solid theory. “Nezumi reported that Monkey D. Luffy is a serious threat, after wrecking Arlong Park he viciously attacked his team, he claimed he barely got away with his life.”

Yeah...Smoker knew of Nezumi he wasn’t a strong fighter, if this Luffy was able to bring down Arlong then, Nezumi wouldn’t have escaped with only a beating. He’d ask for an investigation of Nezumi later. “Sounds like a strong opponent, what’s his bounty?”

“Thirty million sir!” Smoker opened the window, and the smoke poured out revealing the large muscular marine. The man was intimidating, tall, broad shoulders, thick upper body muscles, beefy pecs, and rock hard abs. “He should be here by the end of the day if he’s not here already.”

“That right, well...” he put on his shoes and jacket. “Let’s go say hi!” Smoker put his men on high alert, while he headed for the docks. Now Smoker was quite the unique person, having bared witness to Roger’s death when he was younger, if there was one pirate that had his respect it was him.

Smoker’s search was interrupted as some pirates were causing trouble at the pier. “Is this Straw Hat?” The men with him didn’t know for sure. Smoker activated his devil fruit, his body turning into white smoke and it reached out and captured all the pirates in just a few short minutes.

Their weapons and struggles were useless against him, as his smoke wrapped around their bodies tighter and tighter. They eventually passed out or were knocked out, and the men with Smoker were quick to arrest them. “Amazing sir, you took out Straw Hat Luffy like he was nothing.”

“This wasn’t Straw Hat you fool, if trash like this could be worth Thirty million, then I’d become a pirate.” his words surprised his men, but the appearance of a raven-haired boy caught Smoker’s attention. What caught Smoker’s eyes first was how the boy was dressed, he was wearing a red vest showing off his chest and abs, he was wearing blue shorts that fit him well, and judging by the bulge in his trousers he wasn’t wearing any underwear, and he was wearing sandals. His attire alone had some of the men with him blushing, but what really was shocking was the boy had cat ears, yes black fluffy cat ears, and swaying behind him was a fluffy black tail.

“Is he with this lot?”

“I don’t think so, sir...” His men couldn’t stop starring at him, finding the contrast of cute and sexy.

“Hey can you help me?” the raven-haired boy came over to Smoker. “I’m looking for the execution platform.”

“Why would you be looking for that?” the boy grinned.

“Personal quest, I wanna see where the King of the Pirates was killed.” Smoker’s eyes widened. “Do you not know where it is?” he tilted his head to the side cutely.

“Hold it,” the smoke from Smoker’s cigars moved and formed a rope in the air. “Just follow the smoke it’ll lead you there.” The boy’s eyes brightened.

“Really!?” Smoker was expecting him to run off, but to his shock, the boy pounced on him and kissed his cheek. “Thanks!” he slid down Smoker’s body, before running off.

-x-

Smoker was riding pretty high, that is until the marines finally received Luffy’s wanted poster. Smoker’s grip tightened on the paper as he realized he had just been kissed (on the cheek) by a pirate. He raced off and found Luffy at the gallows, the boy had been climbing up the tower. “So you are Straw Hat Luffy.” his men showed up and readied their guns.

“That’s me, thanks again, mister!” Luffy jumped down. “I’m glad I got to see you again, I was so excited about getting to the execution platform I ran off before I could tell you something. You smell really good!” Luffy purred.

Smoker blushed. “Quiet!” he hissed. “I’m placing you under arrest!”

“You’re a marine?” Luffy blinked.

“I’m Captain White Chase Smoker, you are coming with me.” he draws his weapon, a jute.

“If you mean like a date, I’d be for that, but I’m not gonna let you capture me.”

“This isn’t a joke!” Smoker snapped.

“I’m not joking, have you seen yourself, you have kind eyes, and manly scent, you are my type of guy!” Luffy smiled, his ears flicking and his tail wagging.

“Don’t mock the marines!” Smoker charged and went to punch Luffy, but the boy dodged.

“Honestly I’m surprised, you don’t seem like the type,” he said as he dodged Smoker’s attacks.

‘He’s fast.’ Smoker noticed. He had a feeling the boy had a zoan devil fruit. His weapon was perfect for fighting devil fruit holders as the tip had sea prism stone inside it. He feinted a punch making Luffy dodge and he aimed his jute at him.

Just as he was about to connect, Luffy vanished. “Eh?”

“Whoo, that was close, I sensed danger from your jute.” Smoker looked and there was a small black and white cat on his jute. He ran up it and transformed back to human form, throwing a kick at Smoker’s face. His attack passed through him as Smoker turned to smoke. “What the…?”

“I’m a logia, I ate the Plume Plume fruit, I can turn into smoke, your physical attacks won’t hurt me.”

“A logia? That’s so cool!” Luffy’s eyes sparkled. “Let’s see I got a special technique I’ve wanted to test to see if this will work on logia types.” Luffy charged in, swiping his claws with Smoker blocking his attacks with his jute.

When Smoker turned to smoke and tried to grab Luffy he was caught off guard as Luffy deflected his smoke. “Phantom Paw!” he slipped past his smoke and his nails glowed. “Phantom Claw!” Luffy scratched his shoulder.

Smoker gasped as he cried out in pain. ‘How did he scratch me, I’m made of smoke?’

“Smoker sir!” some of his men drew their swords and tried to cut off Luffy.

“Stay back!” Smoker ordered. He was ignored even as the men with guns fired, Luffy dodged and flipped back, avoiding their attacks.

“Things are getting crowded, allow me!” Luffy’s eyes turned gold. “Scaredy Cat Attack!” Luffy conjured ghostly cats, they charged and passed through his men, the ghosts carried on and even passed through the men with guns.

The men gasped and screamed, dropping their weapons and running away in terror. “What did you do to them? I thought you ate a zoan devil fruit.”

Luffy chuckled. “I did, Neko Neko no mi: Model Ghost Cat!” Luffy’s ghost cats circled him.

“A mythical zoan?” Smoker’s eyes widened.

“Yep, now let's continue,” Luffy’s eyes became more feline-like and his hair spiked. Smoker’s eyes widened as Luffy took his hybrid form. “Let’s play Smokey!”

To be continued


	2. Battle Between Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 A Fight Between Monsters

Smoker had seen Zoan Devil fruit power holders before, they were tough able to switch between three forms, their base or original form, their animal form, and their hybrid form. He heard about mythical zoans but hadn’t faced one before, zoans with special powers on top of their three form transformation. Luffy’s transformation sent people running and screaming. “Monster!”

Luffy’s hybrid form was tall and lanky, an anthropomorphic cat, he had black fur, but had a white spot over his eye that held his scar, he had long sharp claws, and he had white paws for hands and feet, and the tip of his tail was white. A strange Golden bell appeared around his neck in this form. “Get ready Smokey, I’ve learned a lot since becoming a pirate, I was hoping to test my strength on someone strong!”

“Are you mocking me!?”

“Nope, you are really strong!” His golden eyes gazed upon him. “I really like you!”

Smoker blushed. “Stop saying that! White Blow!” he let loose a barrage of smokey punches at Luffy, but Luffy was dodging them. ‘Is he even faster now?’ he narrowed his eyes. ‘It’s not just that he’s faster, he’s actively dodging my attacks without breaking his speed.’ When his fist got close and the boy was twisting and curving out of the way.

“Try escaping this, White Snake!” He released a large stream of smoke, that took the form of a snake. Luffy chuckled and ran, the snake chasing after him.

“Now this is fun! Shihihi!”

‘Just how strong is he, well I’m not gonna play games, if he’s a mythical zoan I’m not gonna hold back.’ with one hand controlling the smoke snake, he gathered up denser smoker in the other. “White Out!” He launched the smoke at Luffy from the other end, hoping to grab him or force a move.

Luffy jumped into the air. “Got you! White Vine!” Smoker transformed into a spiraling column of smoke to try and nab Luffy.

“Neko Neko Escape!” Using a supernatural dexterity he passed through the narrow opening between the smoke spiral. “Nice try!” he flipped and landed, but where he landed was surrounded by smoke. “Uh oh!”

“White Hound!” the smoke turned into dogs and rushed at Luffy.

“Phantom Paw!” Luffy retracted his claws and pummeled the smoke hounds. “Sorry dogs don’t scare me, I made friends with Chouchou and a lot of strays on my home island.”

Smoker increased his speed by turning his legs into smoke, he began to zip around Luffy and tried to strike him with the jute. Luffy was very careful, avoiding his weapon and his smoke at the same time.

Reinforcements had arrived but they couldn’t get involved at all. The men stood there in horror as Captain Smoker and Straw Hat Luffy faced off. They couldn’t believe their eyes, they’ve never seen a pirate give Smoker any trouble. “They’re...they’re...monsters!”

Not that Smoker would ask for their help in the first place. “Where is Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi?”

“She ran an errand something about her sword.”

“Darn it, what are we gonna do?”

The two were rumbling all through the plaza. Luffy even managed to get on top of the execution platform. “Wow, so this was the view of the King of the Pirates.” His tail wagged excitedly.

“Grr, quit fooling around!” he swiped at him with the jute but Luffy simply backflipped and landed back into the plaza. “Is this a game to you!?”

“Aren’t you having fun?” he smirked at him.

“You brat!” He hated to admit it, he kinda was. This boy wasn’t like the riff-raff he was used to fighting. He had already proven he could injure Smoker’s body but instead of going in for a killing blow, he was fighting with non-lethal force. Not to say he didn’t get a few good hits in. ‘Is he actually fighting with some kind of honor?’ It didn’t look like it to his men.

“Rotten pirate what kind of game is he playing?” they muttered.

“Smokescreen!” Smoker blew a cloud of smoke trying to create a cover.

“Phantom Paw!” he hit the ground with such force he blew the smoke away. “Shihihi!”

“Damn it!”

“Let me see, there was an interesting technique used by Kuro.”

“Captain Kuro?” He had heard he had been executed, but it seems his hunch that it was a trick was correct.

“Yeah, it made him move really fast, but he attacked blindly and had no control.” Luffy began to move. “I’ve been practicing!” his pupils went wide. “Out of the bag attack!” In a flash, Luffy was gone and he appeared behind Smoker.

“That...you can use the Shave technique?” He pointed his jute at him. “So you were hiding this little trick even though you were already so fast?”

“Shave technique? That sounds a lot cooler. So Kuro was using a weaker version of this Shave technique.” He used Shave and vanished from Smoker’s sight. He kept appearing and disappearing. “I had no idea, I only mastered this technique recently while fighting Arlong.”

“I won’t let you have your way pirate!” He released smoke all around the plaza. “No matter where you run, I’ll catch you!”

“Soft Paw!” Smoker got hit by Luffy, his body turned to smoke this time, and when he appeared behind him he had something in his hands. Smoker blushed. Luffy had stripped off his jacket. “Shihihi!”

“What kind of game are you playing, damn you!”

“You don’t get it? I told you I wanted to play with you Smokey.” Smoker’s blush grew.

“Fight me you fool!”

“I am fighting you, but I fight in my own way. Since I don’t think you are a bad guy I don’t plan on killing you.”

“What?” Luffy began to move again.

“Here I come Smokey, Shave!” Luffy vanished.

“No way, Straw Hat has one of the six powers?!”

“Ahhh!” Smoker moaned and was brought to his knees.

“What the hell did he do to the Captain?!”

“Straw Hat you bastard!”

Luffy was grinning. “You got a nice body Smokey!”

“No way...he didn’t...” Luffy had moved so fast he had groped Smoker a total of thirty times.

“I knew you were enjoying the fight like I was!” Smoker’s face went full red.

“That...I wasn’t...I’m not...” Luffy chuckled.

“You are a bad liar, even before I felt it I could smell it.” he pointed to his pink nose which twitched. “I want to make you mine!”

“Have you lost your mind?!” He snapped.

“Why don’t you join my crew?” Jaws dropped.

“Me? Become a pirate, you really are insane!” he pointed his jute at him.

“Come on, become a pirate, and join my crew. We are gonna be heading into the Grand Line soon and are going after the One Piece!”

“The One Piece!” his men gasped.

“If you want to get to the Grand Line you have to go through me.” smoke swirled at his feet.

“Then if I beat you will you join my crew?” Smoker’s eyes widened.

“Listen, I’m Captain White Chase Smoker, I won’t lose to some rookie pirate!”

“Then is it a deal?” Luffy stretched a bit. “If you beat me I’ll come along quietly, but if I beat you, you have to give up being a marine and join my crew.”

“No deal!” He glared. “I don’t make deals with pirates!” he charged at Luffy, but Luffy continued to avoid his attacks, now with each dodge he took time to playfully caress and grope the marine. His arousal was refusing to subside, even as the fight raged on. ‘Why...why is this happening?’

Smoker never told anyone this, but he was there when Gold Roger died. He saw the man smile as he was executed, he was the bravest man he had ever seen. On that day he actually wanted to become a pirate one day, however, the pirates he witnessed were nothing like Roger, they were trash that used Roger’s name and the dream of One Piece to go wild upon the seas. ‘I thought I put that silly dream behind me.’

When he had returned to his home island, he began planning to set off to sea, but it was later raided by pirates. His friends and family suffered at the hands of these men. Smoker joined the marines after that, and after he rose through the ranks and caught the bastards who had attacked his island, he got the Plume Plume fruit shortly after that. He chose to be stationed in this town, where Roger was born and executed, he caught trash who came here and made the town peaceful.

Despite the trash he caught, men who turned into weeping babies when they faced their own deaths, Roger still remained in his mind as a true man and a true pirate. He was a man worthy of the title of Pirate King.

He didn’t know why Luffy reminded him so much of Roger, and as much as he saw various pirates as trash, he had seen some marines that were just as bad if not worse. Plus there were times he was given orders from higher-ups, that went against his principles, he ignored them and the chewing out he got later for it. He even recalled something he said earlier today, “If trash like this was worth thirty million, then he’d become a pirate.” why had he said that did some part of him still want to be a pirate.

Another thing bothering him was that his devil fruit wasn’t responding to Luffy’s touches and gropes, did some part of him subconsciously enjoy his touches and his devil fruit was responding to that. He didn’t know, but he was enjoying this fight far more than he should have.

Luffy wasn’t like other pirates, he realized this. Luffy found he could attack logias but hasn’t used his claws since if he could grope him thirty times over, that means he could have killed him thirty times over. At first, he thought Luffy was just looking down on him seeing him as just another pirate, but he was more.

“Enough fight me seriously!” he glared at him. “What will it take for you to fight me seriously?”

“Our wager?”

“Fine then, I’ll agree to your wager, I swear on my honor as a man!”

“Don’t do it Captain Smoker!” his men shouted.

“Shut up, do you think I’m gonna lose?!”

“Then it’s a deal!” Luffy took a fighting stance, his aura becoming more intimidating than before.

“Smoke Lock!” he created a sphere of smoke around him. ‘Go ahead and attack as soon as you do, I’ll bind you so tight you’ll never escape.’

“Ghost Snatch!” Luffy’s ghosts suddenly appeared through his smoke, they were oddly cute, white with black eyes with white pupils, they had black noses with black whiskers which held great contrast to his pure white spectral body.

“Meow!” the ghosts rushed at Smoker, he swiped at them with his jute but it had no effect, his weapon phased right through them. Suddenly the cats touched his clothing, making them become intangible before stealing them away.

His boots, his pants, his underwear, even his jute was taken away. He gasped as his hard 8 incher snapped up and slapped his abs. Smoker yelped and shielded his crotch as the only covering he had was his smoke lock. “What the hell is…?”

“Phantom Claw!” Luffy zipped around slicing up Smoker’s barrier and dispersing it.

“Straw Hat!” Ignoring his nudity, he went to attack only to get pinned to the ground by his own jute. To make matters worse, Luffy had him by the cock, his furry foot pressed against his penis.

“I win!” Smoker blushed and moaned as Luffy rubbed his cock, the soft pads made his heated length twitch as he got stepped on and rubbed. “Submit!” Luffy purred.

“No...way...” His strength was sapped away, he couldn’t turn into smoke, and the draining made his body more sensitive. He began weeping pre-cum like crazy.

“If you insist!” Luffy licked his lips. He gave Smoker a foot job, squeezing his length with his toes and rubbing him back and forth. Poor Smoker was so pent up and he couldn’t move an inch.

“Straw-aahhh haaaat!” Smoker moaned, his eyes closing as his orgasm hit and his fat cock erupted all over his pecs and abs.

“You should join my crew Smokey, it’d be lots of fun. I can’t be caught here no matter what I’m going to be King of the Pirates!” he declared and Smoker shivered. “Do you submit?”

Smoker gulped. “I...”

Bang Bang Bang!

Smoker’s men opened fire on Luffy but he dodged their bullets. “Rescue the Captain capture the pirate!” Luffy dropped the jute and backflipped away.

“Looks like this match is over, for now, I’ll see you later Smokey!” Luffy backflipped away from their shots before vanishing down an alleyway.

“Straw Hat...Stop!” he called after him.

“Smoker sir, we found your clothes, everything but your underwear.” Smoker sweatdropped.

‘He didn’t...’ He did, Luffy kept them as a souvenir.

‘Smokey’s hard-on was rubbing inside here a lot, it’s deep with his musk.’ He sniffed the crotch before pocketing the undergarment. “I wonder how the others are doing? I can’t wait to tell them we might be getting a new crewmate.” Luffy hadn’t given up on Smoker just yet.

To be continued


End file.
